Dagruel
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Continent's Wrath, Earthquake, God of Destruction Classification: Titan, Demon Lord Threat level: Maoh || Maoh Age: Around 2000 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Aura, Light Manipulation (Can generate irreversible, invisible and interfering destructive rays of light), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Weapon Mastery, Presence Concealment, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight (Type 5), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a mass of energy), Intangibility (Type 3), Magic, BFR, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Power Nullification (Nullifies all magic based attacks and can neutralize attributes), Matter Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Law Manipulation (His destruction warps the laws of physics), Shapeshifting, Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation (Can freely manipulate electrical tension between ground and atmosphere, therefore can use various lightning attacks), Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (His power greatly increases when angered), Berserk Mode, Weather Manipulation (His attacks create storms of destruction), Durability Negation, Transformation (Can transform into an Ashura), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut the dimension to create an isolated space), Void Manipulation (His "Quasar Break" converts his body into a pseudo-blackhole), Absorption, Existence Erasure, Vibration Manipulation (Can produce vibrations which interferes with the earth and atmosphere, resulting in earthquakes and lightning), Resistance (to Magic, Causality Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement) Physical Strength: At least Continent level || Continent+ level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Continent (Far superior to Leon. Has destroyed multiple countries) || Continent+ (Way stronger than before) Durability: At least Continent || Continent+ (Tanked multiple attacks from Veldora) Speed: At least Lightspeed (Far superior to Shion) || At least Lightspeed Intelligence: At least above average Stamina: Extremely high Range: Thousands of Kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard equipment: None notable || Gleipnir and Greatswords Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Ultimate Existence: Dagruel's attacks can cause destruction on levels that warps the laws of physics and results in storms of destruction. Magic Nullity: Grants Dagruel absolute immunity to any magic based attacks. He's also able to freely ignore magical barriers with this. Hardened Power: Hardens Dagruel's body beyond the hardness of diamonds. Eyes of Truth: Allows Dagruel to see the real body out of many of it's clones. Lightning: Dagruel can manipulate electric tensions between ground and the atmosphere to use various attacks with lightning. Weapon Destruction: Armor, weapons and other such equipment are destroyed the moment they comes in contact with Dagruel's attacks. Quasar Break: Dagruel converts his own body into a pseudo-black hole, generating super dimensional vibration with Dagruel as its epicenter. Irreversible, interfering destructive waves are generated and emitting invisible lights. Absorbing and destroying all the matter from existence. No matter what kind of life form, if they receive the interference of this overwhelmingly high energy concentration, it would be impossible for them to preserve their existence. Not just disintegrated, they would be swallowed into the black hole and disappear. Key: 'Sealed '|| True Form Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Bad Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken Category:Energy manipulator Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Wind element manipulator